


Trepidation, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Fanfiction

by aidencasanova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidencasanova/pseuds/aidencasanova
Summary: Willful and uptight don't mix. Or do they?-Or-Louis believes in god, being gay is unconventional, and that marriage should be between a man and his woman. He also is sure that he is straight. The confusing, cig-smoking, non-religious orphan makes him question all of those things.All Rights Reserved, 7/25/17.





	1. In·tro·duc·tion

Willful and uptight don't mix. Or do they?

-Or-

Louis believes in god, being gay is unconventional, and that marriage should be between a man and his woman. He also is sure that he is straight. The confusing, cig-smoking, non-religious orphan makes him question all of those things.

All Rights Reserved, 7/25/17. 

 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

 

Welcome to the new and improved version of my most popular Larry Stylinson fanfiction (on Wattpad), Only Fools Fall. Feel free to vote and voice your thoughts in the comment section. Or don't. It's your life. 

The cast (May be updated later on, so if you care, check every now and then):

Harry Styles as Harry Styles

Louis Tomlinson as Louis Tomlinson

Aiden Grimshaw as Aiden Tomlinson

Hannah Walker as Hannah Walker

 

 

This will be the scene transition indicator (as seen above): (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Hugs and kisses, Aiden. Your gnarly non-binary pal.


	2. I: Com·mit·ted to Skateboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two or so chapters are painfully short. I apologize.

#1 Song suggestion: Just Hold On by Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki - Attom Remix

 

Harry Styles' Point of View:

My first week here in Doncaster, I met a lad named Aiden. Since then, we've been hanging out a bit and right now I'm on my way to his job. I decided instead of walking, to ride my skateboard. Not that it was a far walk, I just love riding my skateboard when I have the chance.

I started getting into skating when I was about eight years old. My brother thought it would be good for me to have a hobby. Especially one we could share.

But, I was never serious about until I turned ten. It was the year he passed away. Since then, I'd spent hours trying to be at least half as good as him.


	3. II: Broth·ers Lie

#2 Song suggestion: Up All Night by One Direction

 

Louis Tomlinson's Point Of View:

 

I slid the red oven mitts onto my hands and carefully opened the oven. Hit by a brick wall of heat and the smell of cookies, I leant down and pulled the silver tray out, closing the door with my foot. I put the tray down on the top of the stove to cool off and walked to the front of the shop at the sound of a customer entering.

I've seen this guy before, I absentmindedly noted in my mind.

He stepped forward and I watched him skim over the menu.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" I asked, speaking up now making me realise I felt slightly intimidated by him.

He looked down at me, his thoughtful expression fading. "Four red velvet cookies. I think." He said.

I tilted my head to the side. "You think?"

He nodded. "I know."

I walked over to the baking area, where the fresh baked cookies were laying and Aiden, who just exited the bathroom walked passed me and began to talk to the guy. I placed the cookies in a small paper bag that had the bakery logo on it and walked over to Harry and began to ring his cookies up. After he paid for his cookies, Aiden turned to me with a look I recognised all too well. "Lou?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I ring out early? Today has been kind of slow."

"Sure." I responded.

He smiled, "And can you make something up if mom asks where I'm at?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back by dinner, I promise." He swore and glanced at his tattooed friend.

"Leave already." I joked and walked back into the baking area.

 

He was so not going to be home by dinner.


	4. III: Cook·ies For The Cure

#3 Song suggestion: Fashion by Jon Bellion

 

Louis Tomlinson's Point Of View:

 

The next day, Aiden's tattooed friend was back but his attire was, well - he probably woke up in it. He was wearing sweats, a black tee shirt and in his hand, he held his skateboard that was covered almost entirely by small stickers and drawings. He walked towards the counter and did the same thing as last time - observed the menu.

He looked to me and smiled, "Anything that will help cure my hangover?"

I chuckled. "Well, Aiden always has me bring him the cheesecake ones when he's hungover. You could try that." I shrug and he nods, visibly satisfied by my answer. 

"I'll have three of those." he smiles, handing me a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." 

I smile and thank him before making my way to the fresh batch of cookies. I put three in the paper bag and bring it over to him.

He opens the bag and brings one out, taking a bite out of it while staring at me with squinted eyes, then nods. "Good choice." He grins.

"Want any?" The boy asks, and I shake my head, softly. He swallows the bit of cookie in his mouth and leans against the counter. "So, you're Aiden's brother, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

He nods and smiles, "Cool. Guess, I'll see you around, then."


	5. IV: De·fine Girlfriend

#4 Song suggestion: Needed Me by Rihanna

 

Narrator's Point of View:

 

"Is it okay if I go out tomorrow night?" Aiden asked the next Thursday during dinner.

His mother and father had this rule which stated that even though he'd already graduated and was of age (eighteen), as long as he was living under their roof, he needed permission to go out late. She said yes 99.98% of the time anyways.

"Nope. Not tomorrow." His mother said without second thought, causing him to groan.

"Dad?" He asked as a plead for help in the situation.

"She's the boss. Sorry, lad." His father apologized.

"Mum. Please let me go out." He frowned, looking like a three year who was a minute away from a tantrum.

His mother sighed, and put her fork down. "Fine. You can go, as long as you take your brother.."

Aiden's head whipped towards Louis so fast, he thought his head might fall off. "Louis?"

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that if he said no, he'd never hear the end of it. "Fine.. But I'm bringing Hannah."

 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

By the time Aiden, Louis and Hannah were in the car, it was half past eight. They were on their way to some stupid party Aiden had been invited to -- or so Louis thought. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of a white apartment complex and oh, they were picking up Aiden's friend.

Hannah's grip on Louis' hand tightened and for a second he was confused but soon enough he became distracted. By Harry, who was now sitting in the passenger seat.

Aiden and Harry made small talk which led to banter about a guy named Drake. "You should date him." Aiden commented.

"Really? Have you met Drake?" Harry laughed. "Why would i hook up with the guy I hook up with? Unlike you and Samantha, this thing we have going on will stay the way it is."

Aiden chuckled along.

"Speaking of Sam, she going to be there?" Harry asked and before Aiden could spit out so much as a word, Louis cut in.

"You're homosexual?" He blurted out, a disdainful grimace on his face.

Aiden laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's alright." Harry shrugged, grin on his face as he turned his body and smiled politely at the girl holding Louis' hand. "Hi, I'm Harry.. Quick question.. Is your boyfriend always such a dick?"

Louis glared at him and Hannah couldn't help but laugh. "No, not always."

 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

Upon arriving at the residence where the party was being held, Harry made his way to the liquor. He picked up a bright red solo cup from the counter, filling it partially with Vodka and the rest with cranberry juice he'd found in the fridge. He brought it up to his lips and sipped, the stinging in his throat leaving him unfazed. He looked to the corner of his eye and his lips curved up into a grin.

"Nice seeing you here." Drake said, walking up to him. He, without a word, pressed his lips against Harry's and entangled his fingers in his curls. Harry kissed back and used his free hand to caress his hip. 

Harry was the first to break away, shooting Drake a flirtatious smile.

"See you around."

Louis' beard (Hannah, was it?) walked into the kitchen to grab a drink for herself, deciding it'd only be polite to engage in conversation after Louis had been so rude to him.

She picked up two cups, filling one with light beer and the other with Jack Daniels. The latter was for her. "I think it's really cool that you're so open. With your sexuality."

"Thanks. If only your boy-toy was as human as you are." Harry chuckled, bringing his cup up to his lips.

She laughed. "I'm sorry about Louis. I think most of his morals stem from what his parents taught him as a child. They aren't like that anymore, though." She reassured.

 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

Drake sucked a few love-bites onto Harry's neck, while H's arm was looped around his waist. No one in the room seemed to mind except for maybe one person.

And if looks could kill, Louis would be a murderer and Harry, his victim.

Harry, with the purpose of angering the blue eyed twink, pulled Drake away from his neck and attached their lips in a heated kiss.

But, he guesses the kiss was longer than he thought because when they broke apart, Louis was gone.

"I'll meet you upstairs in twenty." Harry winked, kissing him one last time before making his way to the kitchen, craving another drink.

His curious wonders as to where the shorter boy had disappeared off to were answered when his eyes washed over the boy, who was now perched up on the counter, an almost full beer in hand.

Harry gave the internally homophobic boy no mind, as he poured cranberry juice and vodka into a cup, stirring the mixture with his middle finger as said boy stared at him with a displeased look on his face, waiting to see what Harry's next move was.

Harry then placed his finger in his mouth and sucked the liquor off before walking over to the counter Louis was sitting on, swiftly and oh, so smoothly using his strength to pull himself up beside him. 

Louis frowned, very obviously scooting away from Harry in disgust.

"Don't worry, babe.. Petty fifteen year olds aren't my type." Harry mumbled.

"I'm almost seventeen." Louis muttered, rolling his eyes. "And you don't have to worry either.. Boys aren't my type at all."

"Really?" Harry snorted, drinking from his cup. "I must've assumed wrong, then.."

Louis glared at him in offense. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Harry." He held his hand out but Louis didn't shake it. Harry put his hand down in amusement. "And you are Lou.. right?"

"Louis."

Harry shrugged him off. "I talked to your 'girlfriend'."

"Why did you put that in parenthesis? She's my girlfriend." Louis huffed. This dude was really getting on his nerves.

"Because," Harry said, putting his cup beside him and pulling out a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and lit it with the lighter he held in his pocket. "You're a cute twink." He stated, boldly then inhaled some smoke.

"A what?"

Harry offered him his cigarette but Louis shook his head. "I'm too young for lung cancer."

Harry wanted to say something -- wanted to tell him off for talking about lung cancer like it was a joke, but he chose against it. He didn't want to ruin his mood.

"Google it, Baby Lou.. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sin." He winked. With that, he slid off of the counter and walked away, leaving a puzzled Louis, who spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what a 'twink' was. Eventually he googled it and let's just say -- he wasn't the least bit pleased with it.


	6. V: Un·lit Babe

#5 Song Suggestion: Piano by Ariana Grande

 

Narrator's Point of View:

 

Harry rode his skateboard to the bakery, unlit cigarette hanging off of his lips. It was the morning after the party and his hangover needed to be cured with sweet cookies. Or he just felt like seeing Louis. Either way, he was about to be there.

Last night, after he'd spoken to Louis, he ended up in bed with Drake, committing sins and making memories he definitely would not remember.

He woke up the next morning with a huge migraine and a raging problem in his pants.

Harry picked his skateboard off of the ground and pushed the clear door open. There was two people in line and it looked like today's business was slow.

He waited in line like a normal person would and was relieved when both people left.

"Hey, Lou. How's your day going?" He asked, unlit cigarette now in his hand as he leaned against the counter.

Louis glared at him. "Would you stop calling me that?.. And it's been fine, I guess."

"What's your problem with me calling you 'Lou'?"

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance. "It's not the name I have a problem with. It's you, asshole."

"Ouch," Harry laughed, putting his hand over his heart in fake pain.

"Are you going to buy anything or what?" Louis asked, getting tired of being in the presence of such a cocky guy.

Harry nodded, "Um, actually yes. Four hangover cookies." Louis frowned in confusion before remembering what he meant.

Harry pulled out a lighter as soon as Louis walked away. "No smoking in the store, Harvey. Or whatever you call yourself."

"Just a tip, babe, but being rude to loyal customers is very bad for business." Harry said and Louis walked back with the paper bag in his hand. "And it's Harry not Harvey."

He handed Louis a fiver and let him know to keep the change. As he opened up the bag of cookies, the cigarette he held between his lips was snatched away. "Lou, I just lit that." He groaned.

"You should be thanking me, Princess." Louis said when he returned from throwing the cigarette in the sink.

"I can't tell if you're mocking me for being gay or not but i accept the nickname, Lou." Harry teased, biting into a cookie then pushing the rest back in the bag. He picked up his skateboard and his paper bag. "Goodbye." He winked, walking away from the counter and out the door.


	7. VI: Co·quet·tish Boys

#6 Song Suggestion: What Now by Rihanna

 

Narrator's Point of View

When Louis' shift was over and family friend, Sasha began her shift with another guy, (Neil, was it?) Louis got in his car, a bag on the passanger side with four cookies inside and began the drive home.

When he arrived at his house, he noticed the dead silence. As he walked up the stairs, though, the noise of remote controller buttons clashing became more prominent.

The noise was coming from Aiden's room and he walked right past it before stopping in his tracks and popping his head in. His eyebrows joined halfway in annoyance. Harry, who was sitting on the floor in front of the television, glanced up at the feeling of being watched. He grinned and Louis took that as his queue to walk the fuck away.

He went into his room and worked on his literature homework for a mere thirty minutes when he began to feel hungry, but not for the cookies he'd brought home.

He went downstairs and looked through the cabinets, in search of his hidden box of Cheez-it's. He carried them to the living area and sat down criss-cross apple sauced, grabbing the television remote.

The news was on and Louis could not care less about what they were discussing. He opened the Cheez-It box and untied the bag inside before reaching in and grabbing a few to toss into his mouth.

He used his free hand to pick up the controller once more and scanned through the channels. He could hear faint footsteps behind him and they belonged to none other than, you guessed it! 

Harry Styles.

The tattooed boy sat beside Louis and shot the annoyed boy a coquettish smile.

"Nice place you got here." Said Harry, before bravely sticking his hand into Louis' box of Cheez-It's. Louis was taken aback at how rude this boy was and quite frankly very offended.

Harry knew what he was doing and it was working.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Louis said under his breath and that made Harry chuckle.

"And you're lying straight to your face.. Or should I say.. Gay to your face." Harry snorted and Louis turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

Harry did the same and his facial features softened. "You have beautiful lips." He whispered, letting his hand graze Louis' clothed thigh. "Has anyone ever told you?"

Normally if he had pulled something like this, Louis, while secretly enjoying Harry's attention, would reject him and possibly insult him but right now he almost felt.. frozen in place.

Harry looked him dead in the eye and Louis could see his eyes flicker to his lips and the way he was slowly inching towards him, but he stayed there, not thinking.

When their lips finally met, Louis did kiss back but only two seconds went by before he shoved Harry by the chest and stood up, taking his Cheez-It's up to his room to be alone.

He locked his door and went to his bed, pulling out his Macbook Pro. He sat there for a moment, not even sure what he was about to look for.

He opened up Youtube and typed 'Coming out' into the search bar. His heart was racing and he was scared of what was going on as he clicked on the top result.

Coming Out uploaded by a guy named Connor Franta in 2014.

He almost didn't want to watch as the guy explained how he dated girls to repress the fact that he was homosexual. He explained how he just wanted to live and experience things like the guys around him did and he just wanted to be 'normal'.

Louis was as confused as ever.

Is that what I'm doing?


	8. VII: A·gog

#7 Song Suggestion: Lowlife by Poppy

 

I prayed to God that I wouldn't see Harry after yesterday and I was blessed when he didn't come by my house or my job for a whole ten days. Not implying that I counted or anything.

It's Tuesday and business was going pretty slow. I didn't mind, though.

But I guess Harry remembered that I existed and decided he had nothing better to do than to bother me. He strolled into the store, a soft grin gracing his oddly attractive features and I rolled my eyes.

He walked up to the counter, "Well, if it isn't my favorite pair of lips."

I crossed my arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do." Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't."

"Doesn't it say that lying, is like, a sin, in your little church book?" Harry asked, leaning forward on the counter.

"I've never read the bible."

He tsked and shook his head. "Bad little church boy."

"I'm not a church boy." I spat.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you a gay satanist who's a cigarette away from catching a lung disease?" I asked, cocking my head.

Narrator's Point Of View:

He chuckled and looked down at his arms. "I am gay. But satanism isn't really my thi. I guess I would consider myself an.. atheist. And you should really stop joking about lung diseases. It isn't funny." He whispered.

Louis frowned at him, because Harry, for the first time since he'd met him, seemed serious.

"What's an atheist?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"There are a lot of gods, right?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "I don't believe in any of them. And I don't follow any religion."

Louis nodded, understanding. 

"So.. When does your shift end?"

"Fifteen minutes... About." He shrugged. "Why?"

"So, we can explore." Harry raised his brows and Louis shook his head, almost immediately.

"Why not?"

"I will never ever go anywhere with you."

"Are you chicken? Should I invite mommy along?" Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry smiled at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know? Oddly enough, I like you."

"Well, I can't go now.. You're in love with me."

Harry laughed. "I didn't mean it like that.. But I'll be sure to let you know when I am." Harry winked. "So.. tell me.. Which is your favorite cookie?"

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Give me your hand." Harry said, holding out his.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "No."

"Please? This is for you."

He seemed serious, so Louis hesitantly complied, interlacing his small fingers with Harry's larger (and warmer) ones.

He watched confused as Harry led him into a crowded restaurant. He talked to a bald man in a suit that was letting people with reservations, to their seats. He whispered something in his ear and the guy nodded.

They then made their way to two push-to-open white doors that led into the main kitchen. No one bat an eye as they continued walking until they spotted a single white door near the end of the kitchen, with black rimmed letters that read 'Employees Only'.

Harry twisted the doorknob and they walked down a hallway that led to a white flight of stairs. It wasn't a long walk and a minute later, they seemed to be at their destination. Harry opened the door and pulled Louis in behind him before asking him to close the door.

"This looks like a hotel room."

"But, it isn't." Harry said, walking over to the clear balcony doors, that were covered by silk shantung curtains. "Come here."

Louis walked over to him and Harry gave him one last glance before pulling both doors open. "Come on," He muttered walking onto the large balcony and sitting on one of two chairs, settled on either side of a black marble side table.

Louis sat down on the empty seat and Harry pulled a bag out of his jacket pocket that he recognized as a paper bag from the bakery. "Red velvet?" Harry said, holding the bag out.

Louis hesitantly reached into the bag and took a cookie out, shooting Harry a small smile.

"Why were you being so dramatic? About me holding your hand?"

Harry smiled and bit into a cookie. "Was I?" He asked, acting completely clueless.

"As a matter of fact, you were." Louis said.

"Hmm.. are you sure? Doesn't sound like me."

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I like this view. The city looks so much nicer from far away." He said after a pregnant silence.

Harry nodded.

"Harry?"

He turned to him. "Can I ask you something.. stupid?"

He nodded.

Louis looked down and then back up at Harry. "How did you know you were gay?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure where this was coming from. "That isn't stupid.. Um, I don't know.. I don't think there was ever a defining moment. It was just a bunch of tiny things that lead to me realizing that I liked boys and girls were never going to be my type. No matter how hard I wanted them to be."

Louis nodded with genuine interest. "What did your parents say?"

"My dad.. didn't say much. He just packed up and left.. My mom on the other hand didn't care. She loved me anyways." He seemed to be in his own world until he realized Louis was staring at him with a concerned look.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Louis shook his head. "How are you so okay with that?"

Harry didn't respond, instead going back into the room and sitting on the bed. Louis sighed and joined him a few minutes later.

They sat beside one another before the taller of the two broke the silence. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little." Louis shrugged.

Harry proceeded to pull his hoodie off and very very carefully hung it on Louis' shoulders. Louis smiled at him and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

Harry pulled Louis' chin higher and grazed his thumb over it before leaning down and attaching their lips in a delicate kiss. Louis' mind screamed at him to pull away but something in him demanded he kiss back.


	9. VIII: Ex·press Yourself

#8 Song Suggestion: Sugar by Maroon 5

 

When Harry pulled away, neither of them spoke. He pulled a cigarette out out of his pocket and proceeded to light it.

"You're going to get sick if you keep smoking." Louis mumbled and Harry let out a self deprecating laugh.

"And?"

Louis ignored him and instead chose to ask, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Harry stated, letting out smoke.

Louis watched him closely, noticing the dot on the right side of his nose. "When did you pierce your nose?"

"A few days ago."

Louis nodded. "Did it hurt?"

Harry shrugged. "Only a bit."

"It looks nice." Louis mumbled, quickly turning his head away. Had he actually complemented him?

"I can take you home now, if you want." Harry said but Louis shook his head.

"No."

"You really want to hang out with me more? Have you forgotten that I kissed you?" Harry laughed.

"Fuck you."

"Say please." Harry grinned.

Louis nudged him. "Shut up."

"So, where do you wanna go?" Harry asked, looking at Louis for an answer.

"Where do you wanna go?" Asked Louis as he slid his arms into Harry's sweater, zipping it up.

"You've lived here longer. What's a nice place?"

Louis thought for a moment. "The museum." He nodded.

"Really? That's all you could come up with?"

Louis nodded with a smile and Harry laughed. "Fine. C'mon, nerd."

 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

 

[I understand completely that Doncaster and The Kelvingrove Museum are about 239 miles apart (which is approximately a four hour drive) but I wrote the original book two years ago and I don't feel like changing it up. Thank you for reading.]

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Louis asked, admiring the large building full of people. It was prettier than he recalled.

Harry nodded and Louis hooked arms with him, dragging him towards one of the main art pieces. Expression, it read in white letters.

"That's.. slightly terrifying." Harry said, looking up at the floating heads. "What if they fall?"

Louis laughed, looking up at Harry with a broad smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine."


	10. IX: Je Le Savais

#9 Song Suggestion: Home by One Direction

 

"I'm pretty hungry." Louis said, checking the time on his phone. "Dinner should be ready soon. Wanna go to my house?"

Harry smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really?"

Louis nodded and got into the car.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

Louis unlocked the front door and let Harry in first, closing the door behind him.

Aiden was sitting in front of the television and looked towards the two, eyebrows furrowed. "Hey." Louis said, walking past him, into the kitchen.

Harry nodded at the confused boy and smiled. "I offered to give him a ride from the bakery."

Aiden cocked his head, "He got off of work an hour ago.."

Harry shrugged and walked off into the direction Louis did, only seconds ago.

"Maybe we could go to the movies." Louis suggested to his mother as she served dinner.

"Wouldn't you like something fancier? Rochelle's?"

"I don't know. I still think the movie's will be fun." Louis shrugged, looking at Harry. He beckoned him over and turned to his mom. "Mum, this is Harry. Harry, my mum."

She held her hand out and shook his, while Louis began setting the table. "Will you be staying for dinner, love?"

Harry smiled, "Only if it's okay with you."

Dinner started when Louis' father arrived from work, a mere five minutes later. He exchanged a few words with Harry before Louis' mother began to speak. She informed Louis' father about his birthday plans and then she turned her attention to Harry.

"So, Harry.. Do you still live with your parents?" She asked.

"No, I have my own apartment."

"Oh. Do they live far?"

Harry sighed and as politely as he could, responded, "I mean no disrespect, but I don't feel comfortable speaking about my parents."

"It's okay, love. I understand." She smiled sympathetically.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Your report card came in the mail today." Louis' mother said, looking at him in disappointment. 

He knew why. "Oh."

"A D- in french." She said. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Are you ever planning on bringing these grades up?" She reprimanded and Louis bit his lip anxiously.

"I'm trying." He muttered.

She sighed and softened her voice. "Try harder, yeah? Your father and I just want what's best for you."

He nodded. 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs..?"

"Call me Sarah. And it was really no problem. You're welcome anytime." She smiled kindly and walked out of the kitchen leaving him alone with Louis who had offered to wash the dishes.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?" Harry asked, leaning on Louis' shoulder and he quickly jerked away in surprise.

He smiled, "You asshole. You can speak french?"

Harry smiled, "I asked if you needed help."

Louis shook his head, turned the faucet off and picked up the hand towel. "No. I'm tired, so I'm thinking of leaving the dishes. I'll do 'em tomorrow morning. Thank you, though."

Harry nodded and exhaled, "You gonna walk me out? Or would you rather sneak me into your room?" He joked and Louis rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Come on," He grabbed Harry's arm, about to lead him to the front door but instead, Harry turned and captured him in a kiss. Louis kept his grip on Harry's arm and didn't dare back away.

Harry pulled away and with their faces only centimeters away, whispered, "I knew you liked me."


	11. IX: Part Two

A little over an hour into the party (that Harry was invited to courtesy of Aiden's girlfriend) he was bored and instead of looking for a guy to have one-night stand sex with, he figured, who better to bother than--well-- Louis?

He went through the process of asking to borrow Aiden's phone because his "wasn't operating properly and had to make a phone call", when instead he went through his contacts until he found Louis' number, writing it out onto his phone and dialing it. After giving Aiden his phone back and locking himself in an empty room, of course.

A few rings and the phone was answered. "...Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey," Harry said. "It's me."

"Harry?"

"That's me."

"Who gave you my number?" Louis asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

Harry smiled. "I stole it from your brother."

"Well, what do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Doing what?"

"Homework."

"Tsk, tsk.. Why so late?"

 

Louis Tomlinson's Point Of View:

 

I was hesitant to respond. "..I was out with Hannah." For some odd reason, I felt bad but it was the truth.

Also, why do I feel guilty?

Harry didn't acknowledge what I'd said. "I guess I'm going to hang up now. I don't want you to end up being a dropout like me.. Goodnight." He chuckled and the line went dead.


	12. X: Cup·cake Conundrum

#10 Song Suggestion: Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers

 

The entire week after that was spent with Harry working mornings and being lazy the rest of the evening.. On Saturday, however, he got up relatively early and began his day by throwing on some clothes and making his way to the bakery he was getting to know very well, for all of the wrong reasons.

There were quite a few customers in line but to be honest, Harry didn't mind waiting. Not for Louis. 

It only took fifteen minutes for people to leave and Harry was happy as he spoke, "Hello. How are you?" He grinned, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"What do you want?" Louis asked, tilted head and all, giving off the "i totally hate you and i'm annoyed vibe" but the warm feeling in his stomach showed obvious signs of betrayal towards him. He just couldn't hate Harry. No matter how hard he wanted to.

"I came to bother you. And to invite you to a party."

"No." Louis replied, almost instantly.

Harry chuckled. "And why not?"

"Because.. I hate you." Louis sassed, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, do you?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Then why do you keep kissing me?"

"That's all you.. As if I would ever kiss you willingly." He scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes in a fond manner. "Please come with me. It'll be fun."

Louis paused for a moment before sighing. "Fine.. Are you going to order anything?"

Harry nodded. "Are the cupcakes any good?"

"Well, I work here so I'm pretty much obligated to say yes." Louis joked, giving Harry a smile.

"Okay, well.. In your 'someone-who-doesn't-work-here' opinion, which cupcake is the best?"

Louis took a glance at the menu, "The.. chocolate hazelnut ones are pretty good." He shrugged.

"I'll take two of those then." Harry said as he reaches for his wallet and lays a fiver on the counter.

Louis soon returns with the box of two. Harry tells him to keep the change as he reaches into the box and pulls one out. "Hey, what'sup with that sign?" He asks, pointing to the red and white 'No shoes, No shirt, No service' sign that sat on the floor, leaned against the wall to Louis' right.

"Uh, my grandfather had it up but my mum took it down." Louis said, holding out Harry's change that he specifically said to keep.

"Does that mean I can take my shirt off?"

"I'd prefer that you not.. Here." He held out the change, impatiently.

"I said to keep the change." Harry muttered.

"Just take it."

Harry ignored him and held a cupcake out to Louis.

"What do I want that for?" Louis frowned.

"Eat it." Harry smiled.

"Take. Your. Change."

"Keep it."

"Or else what?" Louis asked. He assumes that this was going to be his attempt at flirting but what Harry did next, completely ruined the moment.

"Or else this." He said and held the cupcake at face level with Louis, pushing it against his skin.

Louis huffed out in annoyance and shock as frosting covered his nose, inner parts of his cheeks and a bit of his upper lip. "I honestly hate you, so much." He grunted.

"God, you look so cute." The taller of the two laughed and leaned over quickly to lick his nose, to which Louis glared at him.

"I'm going into the bathroom to clean my face and you're going to stay exactly where you are and watch over the store. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry smiled.

"And don't do anything stupid."

When he heard the bathroom door shut, he walked over to the other side of the counter where Louis stood previously and pulled his shirt off, tucking the end of it into his back pocket.

He bit into his cupcake and waited for Louis to return.

Louis walked into view and sighed. "What the fuck, Harry. Put on your shirt. A customer could walk in."

Harry pouted. "Are you mad at me?" He approached him.

"No." Louis muttered, looking at the scar on Harry's toned abdomen in concern. "Shit, yes. Of course, I'm mad, asshole. You shoved a cupcake in my face. And I just remembered another thing." He frowned.

"What is it?"

"When we first met you called me a twink."

Harry chuckled, "And?"

"And. Besides the meaning being gross and rude, it said that the person described as a twink is more than likely not intelligent. Simple minded, foolish, dumb, imbecilic.. should I go on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry chuckled and brought his hands up to Louis' face, cupping it. "You know I don't think those things."

"Obviously you do."

Harry smiled and pecked him on the lips. "You are smart," Another kiss. "And very independent. Very sassy." He kissed him again.

Louis couldn't help but melt into the kiss, letting Harry enjoy his lips and vice versa.


	13. XI: Drunk·en Rendezvous

#11 Song suggestion: XO TOUR LIF3 by Lil Uzi Vert

 

"You better not leave me alone so you can hoe around." Louis said in jest as Harry poured them drinks.

"Is it that you don't want me to leave you or that you get jealous when I "hoe" around?" Harry grinned and handed Louis a cup.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked into the cup, curiously. "What is this?"

"Vodka."

He inspected the green liquid and tilted his head. "Why is it green?"

"Lemon flavoured Deep Eddy. I think you'll like it." Harry shrugged and Louis hesitantly took a sip. It stung his throat, very minimally and it didn't take much for the two to get tipsy, landing them upstairs. In a complete stranger's room.

Harry held the cigarette that hung between his thumb and index finger up to Louis' lips.

The younger of the two inhaled smoke followed by a fit of coughs. Harry watched him in worry but he didn't cough for long. Instead, Louis took the fag from Harry and crushed it against the nightstand, as Harry watched in curiosity. 

"You just wasted that." He murmured. 

"Don't worry, I can buy you a million packs, if you want." 

Louis smiled, giving Harry one last look in the eye before shutting his eyes and pulling Harry close. When their lips met, Louis swore he felt his lips tingle. 

Harry pushed Louis softly, so he was laying on his back in the middle of the bed and made his way between his legs, never breaking the kiss. He rubbed Louis' hips in circle like motions and used his hips to begin creating friction.

In this moment, Louis wanted nothing more, than to keep his lips on Harry's and to touch him. Feel their bodies against one another's. 

Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Louis' pants without delay before beginning to palm him through his boxer briefs. He was already half hard and Harry wondered how long he'd last as he unzipped his own black, tight-like jeans. He brought his cock out with his right hand and let Louis' free with his left.

Louis was breathing heavily, moans escaping his thin lips as he watched Harry bring their cocks together. He wrapped his large hand around them, getting them off at the same time. It was getting unbelievably hot for Louis as he gasped for air, bucking his hips into Harry's touch. 

"H-Harry," He whispered brokenly, gripping the sheets that lay underneath him. 

Harry fastened his pace and it didn't take long before they both came to a high, cum staining both of their shirts. 

"I'll be back." Harry muttered, allowing Louis to regain himself. He left the room and managed to find some small cloth towels in a random cabinet. He wet one with warm water and walked back to the room to find Louis laying on his right side with his pants up. 

Harry made his way over and began to clean the boy's shirt as he watched with heavy lids. "Go to sleep." He whispered, brushing the fringe away from his forehead and placing a kiss onto it.

 

 

Thank you for taking time out your day to read this chapter. 

\- Aiden, your gnarly trans non binary pal


	14. XII: Lone·ly Asshole

#12 Song suggestion: Halo by Beyonce

 

"Hurry up, Louis!" Aiden whined from the other side of the door. "The party already started.." He rolled his eyes when Louis chose to ignore him.

Most of the guests had arrived and Louis was still getting dressed. It was his father's fortieth birthday and they'd invited family and family-friends alike to celebrate with them.

When Louis was dressed and he liked the way he looked, he joined everyone downstairs, being met with the blonde girl he called girlfriend. She looked him up and down. "You look silly. This isn't a funeral, babe." She said, referencing his all black outfit and laughed.

He laughed the comment off as if the comment didn't just lower his confidence and let her continue to poke fun.

After only being there an hour, Hannah eventually called her parents to pick her up because she "wasn't feeling well" and Louis took that as his chance to go upstairs to the roof. He genuinely didn't enjoy being around his family. He barely knew most of them.

He sat there for five minutes and it was the best five minutes of his life because next thing he knew, he was thinking about what had happened between him and Harry the last time they'd seen each other.

It's not that he regretted it.

He was just scared because he might be gay. And he might have feelings for Harry.

His train of thought was disrupted when a sweater was being draped over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused and Harry sat down.

"Aiden invited me. And I'm never one to turn down a party.. How old is your dad turning?"

"Forty."

Harry nodded, "He's young."

It was Louis' turn to nod.

"Why are you trying to be me?" Harry whispered and Louis looked at him, puzzled, before connecting the dots. Harry laughed. "You look great."

"Hannah didn't seem to think so."

Harry reached out to him, entwining his fingers with Louis' smaller, hesitant ones.

"How long have you been with her?" Harry asked, admiring the view.

"Sine ninth grade." Louis muttered, not feeling as proud as one would think, now that he realised he wasn't really into her.

Harry nodded, "That's a long time.. I don't think I've ever been with anyone that long."

"..Why?"

"I don't know; I'm an asshole." He shrugged. "Don't you think?"

Louis shook his head. "No."

"No?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled, "No. You're very likeable."

"You have a crush on me." Harry teased.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes, "I think we've established that."

"Have we?" Harry asked, seriously.

"I-" Louis didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Maybe this'll help you decide." Harry lifted his right hand up to Louis' face and smashed his lips against the other boys'. 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Do you, um," Louis nervously let his eyes wander anywhere but Harry's. "Do you want to stay? Here. With me?"

Harry watched the boy with a fond grin. "And where will I sleep?"

"In my bed. If you-if you want."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Can we do our nails and gossip about boys? This is a sleepover, right?"

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"I'm going to say goodnight to my parents, is there anything you need?" Louis asked.

"I'm good, babe. Just hurry back so we can get to the gossipping." Harry winked. "I've got a crush on a boy and I wanna give you all the 'deets'."

"On me."

"Conceited much?" Harry joked.

"No. Just not oblivious." Louis winked back, before leaving the room.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

When he returned, Harry was already settled under the blankets, on the left side of the bed.

He watched Louis shut the balcony doors and walk over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and walking over to his bathroom (which was connected to his bedroom.) He came back and shut the light off before getting in bed.

"Spoon me?" He asked in a whisper and Louis couldn't help but burst into a smile. He found it irresistibly cute that Harry was a little spoon.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and settled his face into the back of his neck. Harry placed his hands over Louis' and gave them a soft reassuring squeeze. 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Wakey, wakey," Louis smiled, nudging Harry softly on the hand, then on his chest and then on his cheek.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, cuddling more into the blanket. 

"Harry, wake up. I'm hungry." Louis said, pulling the blanket away from Harry's body and reaching his hand into Harry's shirt, lightly tickling him.

Harry turned on his back, a smile on his lips with his eyes shut. He grabbed Louis' hand to stop him from tickling him. "God, I can't believe I like a morning person."

"It's about to be twelve, that's barely morning." Louis snorted, pulling his hand out of Harry's grip but Harry quickly grabbed it again and flipped them over, pinning Louis to the bed.

He swept his hand down Louis face, cupping his cheek. "Wanna know something?" He whispered.

Louis nodded.

"Right here," Harry said, brushing the younger boys cheek with his thumb. "You have a little cluster of freckles.. It's your own constellation."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "I do?"

Harry nodded, leaning forward to lay a kiss on the cluster. 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Aw," Harry cooed, teasingly. "You're so cute."

Louis had ordered a kids meal with chicken nuggets and apple slices and despite teasing him, Harry genuinely found it cute.

The younger boy chewed on his chicken nugget and gave Harry the finger.

He checked the time on his phone and swallowed his food before asking, "What do you usually do on days like this?"

Harry, who was drinking some of his lemonade, paused and tilted his head. "I don't know.. I guess, if I don't have work, I'll sleep in, make a late breakfast. Go on my phone, watch television." He shrugged.

"No drug filled parties to attend?" Louis asked, kiddingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and his eyes wandered behind Louis, to the line of people waiting to order food and he froze in shock. Almost.

A certain blonde stood hand in hand with somebody who wasn't Louis.

"I don't-" He focused his attention back to said boy. "I don't do drugs, babe."

"So, just smoking and drinking." Louis stated.

Harry nodded.

"So, what did you end up doing the night of your boring party? After you called me."

"I don't know if I should tell you."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because," Harry said. "I wouldn't want you to be jealous."

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "Shut up."


	15. XIII: Jeal·ous And Gay

#13 Song suggestion: Ever After by Marianas Trench 

 

"What's up with Hannah? You haven't been hanging around her lately." Aiden stated, observing the ingredients on some waffles. He was making sure they didn't have peanut. He's highly allergic.

"She's sick, I think." He shrugged.

Aiden nodded, placing two boxes of waffles into the shopping cart. "So, you and Harry, huh?"

"What?" Louis asked, heart pounding in his chest. Did Aiden know?

"You're friends.. Right?"

Phew. Louis exhaled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's weird. I thought you hated him.. because he's gay."

"That isn't why I disliked him; I just thought he was an asshole."

Aiden chuckled, "And what? He's not an asshole anymore?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. I understand him more now."

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

 

"I swear; she's out to get me." Louis says, peeling his banana.

His red-haired friend laughed, "Or maybe you just suck ass at french."

"Fuck you, Nathan," Louis smiled, "I'm honestly not that bad.. And besides; when will I ever need to know french?"

"Switch to spanish." Their friend, Jackie, who sat opposite them, suggested, eyes glued to her phone.

"I tried. But the counselor says I can't and that I'll have to wait until next year." He grunted before biting into his banana.

Jackie nodded in understanding. "Hey, where's Hannah?"

Louis thought for a moment, "I-" He paused. "I have no idea. She won't answer my calls." He lied. He didn't want it to seem suspicious that he didn't know or care for the whereabouts of his own girlfriend. He couldn't help it if he wasn't interested in her enough to call her. And besides, he hasn't had time to think about anything other than Harry. And himself.

His phone then began to vibrate. He looked at the contact.

Princess Harry.

He couldn't help but smile, recalling the time a few weeks ago where he'd tried insulting Harry by calling him a princess.

"I'll be back." Louis told his friends before getting up and walking as quickly as he could to the halls, outside of the cafeteria.

He answered the call, then held the phone to his ear.

"Hey." Harry greeted and he hoped the nervousness in his voice wasn't so evident. He was never nervous when it came to Louis, so he was extremely conflicted.

"Hi, princess.. What's up?" Louis smiled and it could be heard in his voice.

Harry laughed. "Well, um, I'm going to a party tonight and I was hoping you'd be my date."

Louis raised his brows in surprise. "..Date?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it doesn't have to be a date or anything like that if you don't want. I just--I think it'll be fun. It's my friend's birthday and it's at a hotel."

Louis scratched his head, "I don't think I can.. It's a school night.. My mum would never allow it."

Harry cursed himself, "Shit, I completely forgot about that. Nevermind. It's fine."

"No. I'll go." Louis said, feeling confident in himself. "I can stay at your place. I'll tell my mum I have to stay at a friends house to work on a group project or something."

"M-My place?" Harry asked.

"If it's okay with you. Is it?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent." He cleared his throat. "Of course."

Louis smiled, "Okay. Well, the bell is about to ring so I'll text you after school and you can tell me what time you're picking me up and stuff. 'Kay?"

Harry nodded to himself. "Kay."

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

They had come to the agreement that Harry would pick him up at nine a block away from his house and from there, they'd kill time by going to the pier and at around nine forty, they'd begin the drive to the hotel. 

 

Louis brought his backpack but instead of bringing actual school work, he brought his wallet, a random textbook so his backpack didn't seem so empty, his phone, and charger. 

"I figured she would ask too many questions if I said that we had a group project so, I fabricated a story about my friend Nathan's parents fighting and him needing emotional support. She bought it and Nathan knows. He did ask where I was going, though," Louis said, holding a shirt up to Harry's chest. "I told him I'd let him know later." They were currently visiting the Pier's gift shop and Louis figured that since he was there, he might as well buy a few things.

Harry nodded.

"You're a bad boy." He teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, "What? Is that not your type?" He smiled to himself because his ability to flirt was pretty on point by now.

Harry winked, grabbing a pair of sunglasses, looking at the price tag. "Who would pay thirty dollars for sunglasses?" He frowned, genuinely concerned.

Louis pulled a few more shirts over his arm and grabbed the glasses out of the older boy's hand, before gently laying them on his face.

"Do you own glasses?"

Harry shook his head, eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the glasses away from his face.

Louis took them from his hand and stuck his tongue out, "I'm buying them for you."

"Are you high?"

Louis began walking towards the register. "No, should I be?"

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"You're birthday is next week, are you excited?" Harry asked, eyes focused on the road.

Louis nodded, "Yeah."

"What are you doing to celebrate?"

Louis looked out the window, letting the cold air hit his face. "First me and my family are having a birthday dinner, then i'm going with my friends to the cinema." 

Harry nodded.

"How do you celebrate your birthdays?" Louis asked, leaning to his right side. 

"I don't."

Louis sat up straight, frowning at Harry like he'd just ran over a kitten. "What?"

"I don't celebrate my birthdays.. I mean, I acknowledge it, you know, but I don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I just don't get what's so great about getting older."

"Do people at least buy you gifts? Your mom?"

Harry shook his head.

"When is your birthday?"

"Oh, look we're here." Harry said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Haz!"

A blonde girl smiled, approaching Harry, arms open for a hug.

"Stella!" Harry laughed, hugging her. "Happy birthday. Where's daddy?"

The girl pointed to her right and across the pool there stood an old man, talking with another guy. "He's having fun." Stella smiled, sadly.

She sighed, "Enough about my dad, is this..?"

Harry smiled, "Louis."

"Louis! I've heard so much about you, Harry never shuts about you. I swear, it isn't a party if Harry doesn't get drunk and spend an hour complaining, "I should've invited Louis, Louis would like this, you should meet Louis," It's honestly adorable." She smiled.

"That's not true. Louis, I think she's on drugs." Harry said, embarassed.

Stella laughed and opened her arms for a hug. Louis hesitantly hugged back. "It was so nice to meet you." She said, before backing away.

"He does smell ambrosial. Almost like caramelized sugar." She said.

"Okay. That's enough." Harry laughed. "We'll see you around."

He led Louis to the drinks. Lord knows after what just happened he needed one.

"Beer?" He asked and Louis nodded.

Harry, upon realizing that he was the designated driver, limited himself to two beers. That didn't stop Louis, though.

"I'm sorry." Harry said to the younger boy. They'd been sitting by the pool for the last thirty minutes just talking about the party and people who were there.

"For what?"

"Earlier."

"You mean.. The whole Stella thing?"

Harry nodded.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just," Harry paused. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Louis turned to him and gave him a look of admiration, sighing.

"I.. am comfortable. And, you know, happy," He shrugged. "And I really have to pee." He smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm sure I can manage." Louis smiled, before getting up.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

As he approached the pool area, his unbreaking gaze to the Harry, who was kissing another, kept him from noticing the tall dark haired man walking directly towards him. "Shit." The slightly intoxicated man muttered, as his drink came in collision with Louis' shirt.

Louis frowned, diverting his attention away from Harry.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said in his, foreign to Louis, American accent.

Louis shook his head, "It's okay."

"Geez, I'm sorry." The guy whispered, with a smile, visibly embarrassed. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

Louis smiled. He knew the guy just felt bad about wetting him with alcohol, "I appreciate it but I should be getting back to someone."

"Suit yourself." The guy smiled. "See you around."

Louis nodded and began walking to the other end of the pool, where Harry was now sitting alone. He sat beside him, "You took a while."

"You looked a little preoccupied, didn't think you would notice." Louis was jealous. Very jealous. And very intoxicated.

"What?"

"You were kissing that guy." stated Louis, staring into the pool.

"He kissed me."

"Okay." Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned, "Hm.. You're not jealous are you?" He teased.

Louis looked to him and tilted his head. "I'm -- I am jealous. " He nodded.


	16. XIV: Sur·rounded by Your Embrace

#14 Song suggestion: Better Days by Hedley

 

When they arrived at the older boy's flat, he locked the door and immediately led Louis towards the room. Louis wasn't paying much attention though, because he could only stare at their entwined hands and wonder, "Why am I used to this? And why am I okay with it?".

Harry turned the ceiling light on and led Louis to the bed before walking over to his dresser. He picked out one of his t-shirts because Louis' shirt was still wet. And, yeah. He knew damn well he could have just put one of the t-shirts Louis bought on him. He just wanted to see Louis in one his shirts. Could you blame him?

"Arms up, babe." He smiled and Louis complied. He slid the shirt over his arms and then stood up and left the room to make sure all windows and the front door were locked. When he came back Louis was shoe-less, laying on his side. He watched Harry walk over to his bed and change into a new shirt and sweats.

"You're hot." He mumbled. Harry chuckled and turned the ceiling light off before turning on a lamp. He walked over to the bed and asked Louis to move so he could cover them in the blanket. 

When they were both in bed, Louis pulled Harry closer and cuddled into his side.

"Harry?" The boy who was sobering up whispered.

"Yes?"

"How did you get that scar? The one on your abdomen?"

He could feel Harry tense and for a second regretted asking.

"I was stabbed."

Louis frowned. "Why?"

"It was two years ago at a party." He sighed. "It was a few months after my... After my mum died.. The guy, who went to my high school, he knew I was gay and he hated me for that. So, I guess me being gay made him feel fine about making fun of my mom. I don't know.. But we were both drunk and we fought. I didn't know he was carrying a knife."

Louis didn't know what to say. This was the saddest thing he'd ever heard from someone he knew personally and he worried if he did speak, he would cry.

That's exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice cracking.

"Are you crying?"

Louis let the tears flow out, pressing his hands to his eyes because crying fucking hurt.

"Hey, hey.." Harry said softly, propping himself up by his elbow. He placed his right hand on Louis' left cheek. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Louis mumbled. "Your dad was an asshole and your mum died." He cried, shaking his head.

"Louis, I'm okay... And my mum was going die eventually. We didn't have the money for her surgery. The lung cancer was incurable." He whispered.

Louis uncovered his eyes, "Lung cancer? She was a smoker?"

Harry nodded and Louis frowned before pushing the blankets off and walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" Harry asked as he got up. "Louis!" He called. Louis didn't stop, making his way to the front door.

Harry quickly stopped him before he could grab the knob.

"Louis? What the hell? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Move. I want to leave."

"You're shoeless and drunk."

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "How can you do this to yourself? You see what happened to your mom. Why do you keep smoking?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I-I don't know."

Louis frowned, the tears on his cheeks were beginning to dry. He caught Harry by surprise as he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his chest. "You deserve so much better. I'm sorry."


	17. XV: So·ber on Rim Not Drunk on Rum

#15 Song suggestion: Gloom Boys by Waterparks

 

"Harry." Louis said with a smile.

It about half past ten and Louis had taken the liberty to straddle the older boy's lap and attempt to wake him up.

Harry, who had his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight, groaned.

Louis ran his hands down Harry's abdomen and his eyes lingered on the scar before he made the decision that he was going to give Harry a hickey. Beside the scar.

He scooted as far as needed and bent down, capturing Harry's skin between his teeth. He sucked on the area and gave small bites as Harry watched. If this were a different situation, he would be turned on. But he was just.. so in love with this boy all he could do was blush and think about how strong his feelings for him were becoming.

When Louis backed away from the skin, he rubbed his hand over the area and smiled, before looking up at Harry.

"Good?"

Harry nodded and Louis' smile widened, loving Harry's approval. He pulled himself back where he sat before and reached his hands over to both sides of Harry's face, bending down and kissing him.

Harry kissed back and not long passed before Louis was breaking away. "Can you get up now?"

"Not when you're sitting on me, love." Harry spoke and Louis got up, expecting the taller boy to get up. Instead he turned his body away. "Jokes on you, I'm sleeping."

"Harry." Louis whined.

"Il est trop tôt pour cette." Harry responded.

"Stop it. I don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe if you weren't failing french, you'd know what I was saying." The boy teased.

"It's not my fault. My teacher hates me."

Harry chuckled, turning to face Louis, "Maybe you just suck at french."

"Fuck you. Don't take her side." Louis frowned.

"Ouch.. And to think after all this time, I thought you'd love me."

Louis rolled his eyes. "As if. It's been months and I still hate you."

Harry laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny.. see, because, I thought you were ditching school.. in my bed. And I swore you just kissed me." Harry grinned.

"Hm, I don't recall any of that happening. You must've been dreaming." Louis shrugged.

"... Can I give you a rim job?"

 

Warning: Smut

 

Song suggestion: Again by Noah Cyrus Ft. XXXTentacion

 

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"I want to eat you out."

Louis looked at him with hesitance but nodded, nervously, nonetheless.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile before sitting up and pushing the blanket to the edge of the bed. The shorter boy sat up, unsure of what to do as Harry sat down on the middle end of the bed and pat the spot in front of him. "Hands and knees."

Louis nodded before doing as he said, giving Harry a closeup of his clothed bum.

"Just relax, okay?" Harry pushed his shirt up before beginning to press kisses to his lower back area. He used both hands to pull down Louis' boxer briefs and the boy's eyes widened and he could practically feel his cheeks turn a bright pink.

He couldn't believe this was about to happen.

Harry spit on his index finger and began to run it between Louis' cheeks, rubbing his clenched hole soothingly.

"Relax, baby." He said softly.

Louis sighed quietly and nodded, only managing to choke out a small, "Okay."

Harry felt Louis' hole relax a bit and took that as a signal to continue. He pushed his middle finger in slowly, making sure not to hurt Louis by going too fast. When his finger was all the way in he began to thrust it in and out at a slightly faster pace, finding Louis' prostate.. He knew he'd found it when his broken moans grew louder. He pulled his finger out and used both of his hands to spread his cheeks apart. He leaned down and kissed his perineum (the area of skin between the genitals and the anus).

He peppered the area with a few gentle licks and bit the skin, slowly advancing up, until he reached the boy's hole. He circled his tongue around the rim before spreading him out again. He pushed his tongue in and twirled it a bit before thrusting in and out.

Louis moaned, his hard member begging for friction.

He began to stroke himself, suddenly feeling a need for release.

His moans became breathless at the feeling of overstimulation. The pleasure was so heavy he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"Harry." He spoke in a whisper, his head falling forward. He fastened his strokes, moaning as Harry continued licking him over and over, getting him completely wet.

At this point Louis is not able to control the noises he's making, cum shooting out of his cock. He let's out a strangled whimper and Harry pulls away from his hole, smile gracing his features.

 

Smut over

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

Harry suggested going to a diner he knew of that was only a few blocks away and they'd come to a mutual decision that they'd walk instead of taking the car.

"So, you just decided Doncaster would be the best place to settle in?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. I looked around for job openings first.. Then, I moved here."

The shorter boy nodded as they approached the diner. "And, where do you work?"

Harry held the door open for him. "You'll laugh." He said as he led them to a booth.

"I would never." Louis said as a waiter made his way over to them.

"Hi, my name is Abel and I will be your waiter for today." He placed two menus on the table, "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have a cappuccino." Harry smiled.

"Um.. water." Louis said. Abel, the waiter, nodded and walked away.

"So?"

"Here." Harry said under his breathe, eyes glued to the menu as a way to avoid eye contact.

"Here what?"

"I work here." He sighed, looking up.

"Really? Why would I laugh at that?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think it's nice.. Also wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those cute aprons." He smiled.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Louis said, poking a piece of pancake with his fork.

"Sure." Harry said, before chewing on a piece of hash brown.

"Where.. did you live? When she died?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't upset Harry.

"Um.." Harry sighed, "On different friend's couches. Then one of my pals parents promised to let me stay with them for as long as I needed. You know, until I could afford a flat and stuff.. I was working in a bakery at the time while also trying to go to school. It was.. difficult. Eventually I quit school and rented a single.." He shrugged.

"And then?"

"Well, I lived there up until a few months ago... I was-" He took a deep breath and looked down, almost feeling.. ashamed. "I was sent to a mental health specialist and they diagnosed me with major depression. I would take meds and stuff but I realised that a lot of my depressive episodes had to do with where I was, y'know. I was in a city where my mother was dead, my father hated me, my siblings abandoned me and all of my friends were graduating and being in love and some even having kids.. I couldn't bare being there." He shook his head. "Things haven't really changed. I'm just in a different city now.."

"So.. you're still..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah.. Things are getting better, though." He shot the shorter boy a smile for reassurance.


	18. XVI: Hon·es·ty Setting You Free

#16 Song suggestion: Heaven by Troye Sivan Ft. Betty Who

 

Louis got up, fixing his shorts, "What do you want to drink?" He asked Jackie. It was Saturday night and they were having a movie night. It was an old tradition of theirs that they'd decided to bring back.

"Coke." She said and he nodded, before walking out of the room.

Jackie stared down at her phone, scrolling through her instagram feed as she awaited Louis' return. His phone made the tri-tone notification sound, alerting him that he'd received a message and his screen lit up, showing his lockscreen.

Princess Harry: Hey, baby. I wanna take you somewhere sometime this week to celebrate your birthday. I have a place in mind but...

The message was cut off but Jackie saw 'babe' and that was enough for her to go "holy shit".

"We apparently only had diet. Hope that's okay." Louis smiled, entering the room. He set the drinks down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Louis.." Jackie said.

He moved his phone from the couch, setting it on the table, beside the snacks. "Mhm."

"Are you-are you gay?" She asked.

Louis froze, mouth agape in shock. He had no idea how to respond. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask like that.." Jackie muttered, scratching her head. "It's just.. Harry texted you.. He's Aiden's friend, right?"

Louis nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm not trying to pressure you to come out, you know, if you are, just.. I love you no matter what, Louis."

Louis nodded, again.

They didn't speak after that, deciding to start the film. But ten minutes into it when he felt he couldn't go on because of the tension was too thick, Louis paused it and let out a strangled breath. He felt a tang of pain behind his eyes and shook his head, looking to Jackie. "I-.. " He put his fingers to his eyes and tears just seemed to trickle out. 

He frowned, knowing he would have to speak eventually, "I'm fucking gay."


	19. XVII: En·closed No Longer

#17 Song suggestion: I Dare You by The xx

 

Louis Tomlinson's Point of View

I opened up about everything that's happened between Harry and I up until that moment. How he makes him me feel things I've never felt before and how sweet he treats me.

I told her about how strong the feelings I have for him were and how quickly they were escalating. It was the first time I was admitting these things to myself and although it was petrifying, it felt like a weight was being gracefully lifted off of my shoulders. And I was happy. 

But, I was crying. And then, she was crying. Then she was hugging me and explaining how proud she was of me, also jokingly adding, "I knew you were gay, I just didn't know when you would figure it out." In this moment, I felt like I was one hundred percent myself. I wasn't hiding a part of my life from my best friend anymore and It was amazing. 

Now, I just have to tell Harry. 

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Then after dinner me and a few of my friends went to the movie theater and we watched Deadpool." Louis spoke. "It would have been fun with you there.. But today made up for it." He smiled to himself as he scrolled through his twitter feed on his phone that was placed on Harry's chest.

Harry, who was also on his phone, glanced at the younger boy, who sat on his lap and smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun, love." He whispered, looking back to his phone.

Louis nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as he diverted his attention to the boy beneath him. "Harry.."

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

Harry did as told, "Yes?"

"I.. Well, I just thought you should know that-" He sighed and knowing he wouldn't be able to form the words, picked up his phone. "Hold on." He muttered.

Harry's phone went off, alerting him of a new message.. from Louis.

Lou: I'm gay.

He didn't need to unlock his phone because there the text was. In plain sight, with the words he'd waited months to hear. When he put his phone down to say something to the younger boy, he frowned. "Louis," He said as the boy covered his eyes, in an attempt to hide his tears.

"I'm scared."

Harry placed both phones beside him and sat up, wrapping his arms around Louis. "I know you are. But, it's going to be okay."

"But what if my parents don't like it?" Louis sobbed.

Harry rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him, "They love you."

"But, your dad-"

"Was an asshole." He pulled away from Louis and held his shoulders in place. "He didn't love me to begin with, Louis.. I know it's scary, I've been there. But, your parents love you. And so does your brother. Being gay will never change that."


	20. XVIII: Con·tent

#18 Song suggestion: Watch by Billie Eilish 

 

Louis sat up quickly, eyes squinted because of the brightness around him. He sighed, feeling dizzy from sitting up too quickly and reached over to the nightstand, picking up his phone.

10:27 AM, his phone read.

He put his phone back and stood up, making his way over to the bathroom. He didn't fail to acknowledge the fact that Harry was nowhere to be see or heard. He peed and walked back to the room, laying down.

After laying with his eyes closed for ten minutes, he could hear the front door open, then close. Harry walked into the room a second later, two McDonald's bags in one hand and a cup holder with two drinks on it.

Louis opened his eyes and watched Harry set the bags carefully on the bed and the drinks on the nightstand. "Goodmorning." He said, pushing his shoes off.

"Someone's up early." Louis mumbled.

"Well, I figured someone would be hungry..." He reached into one of the bags, pulling out a red box as Louis sat up. "Happy meal for you, king." He said, placing the box in front of Louis.

Louis smiled, "Thank you, Princess."

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

On the drive back to his house from dropping Louis off at his, Harry couldn't help but think about how he was unknowingly taking over every inch of his mind and being. No matter where he was or what he was doing, it was all Louis.

But if Harry was being honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. XIX: L'ap·pel Du Vide

#19 Song suggestion: Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey

 

Harry hated the night. And especially ones like these.

The unexpected rain, the strong winds and the lightening that you could see through the curtains.. At least on a normal quiet night, he had one less thing to worry about.

On a regular night, he'd end up thinking to much which usually led to him either mad, sad or both. But tonight, although he was afraid of the storm going on outside, he wasn't either of those things. In fact, he was pretty content. And it was because of the boy he wished he could call boyfriend.

He did feel a little let down that he wasn't in the same bed as him. But grateful that he was safe.

He knows this because he texted him.

Don't worry, princess. I'm safe in bed. I promise. Louis had written to him, adding an emoji heart at the end.

But unfortunately, the dark thoughts were quick to appear. Which is exactly what Harry dreaded. Images of his brother's lifeless body on the grey pavement flashed in his mind. It was all his fault.

All my fault.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Hi," Louis let Harry in and shut the door behind him, before making his way to his room, Harry close behind. "So, what was so important that you couldn't say through text?" He asked, going immediately to his drawer, pulling out a plain black t-shirt. He was still in his school attire.

"Well," Harry cleared. "I was wondering if -- if you wanted to break up with Hannah.. I mean, I want to ask you out and I know we've been doing stuff for months but I want to date you and be with you, you know? Unless-unless you don't feel the same, then that's okay. I'm-" He exhaled and shook his head in embarrassment.

Louis was now in his clean shirt, smiling. He walked over to Harry, who sat red-cheeked on the bed and held his face in his hands. "Shut up." He laughed, pressing his lips to Harry's.

"Is that a yes?" Harry mumbled against his lips.

"Yes."

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 

Harry ended up staying over for dinner and afterwards Louis asked if he wanted to stay. Harry said yes and Louis snook him up to his room.

He was in the process of changing into night clothes and Harry was lying on the bed shirtless when there was a knock on the door. The younger boy, in great worry, ordered Harry to hide on the balcony and then proceeded to the door. His mother was standing there smiling, "Hi, can we talk?" She asked.

Louis let her in and she asked him to close the door. "Harry left?"

"Y-yeah."

She nodded, "I like him. He's very polite. Don't you think?"

Louis shrugged. "Yeah. I-I guess."

She then sighed, "I just thought you should know that I'm.. I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure who to tell. I'm scared of what your father will think and your brother can be," She tilted her head. "judgemental at times. I just, I don't know. Do you think I'm too old to have a baby?"

Louis almost melted at the news. "Of course not."

She smiled at him lovingly, about to thank him when a noise from the balcony broke her train of thought. "Did you hear that?"

Louis shook his head, "No. What did you hear?"

His mum frowned before standing up and approaching the balcony doors. She quickly swung the door open but soon after, her muscles relaxed. "Oh, hi." She smiled. "You scared me."

Louis had his hand to his mouth, awaiting her to freak out in some sort of way but.. she was laughing. Hee'd expected 

He didn't understand.

"If your going to hide out on a balcony in this weather, at least remember to bring a shirt." She chuckled. "I'm kidding, get in here. You must be freezing."

Harry did as told and she shut the door behind him. She observed the two, cocking her head. "I see it. That's cute." She nodded. "Anyways, we'll talk later. Have a goodnight, you two."

She left without another word and Louis sighed.

"Sorry.. There was a bee." Harry apologised but Louis only smiled, engulfing the taller boy in a hug.

Louis smiled and in a whisper, he said, "She's pregnant. And she still loves me."

Harry smiled and hugged the smaller boy back. "I never doubted it for a second."

When Louis pulled away, he looked up. "Take off your pants."

 

Warning: Smut 

 

Harry was taken aback by the demand but was happy to obey. When they were off, Louis ordered him to lay on the bed.

Louis then sat between his legs and placed both hands on his clothed groin. "I'm gonna, um," he tried to get the words out but he couldn't for some reason. Harry shot him a reassuring smile and with that, Louis proceeded.

He rubbed Harry's hardening member, but only for a moment, because soon after that, he was pulling his boxers down and setting his cock free. He began to jack him off, working his hand up and down at a steady pace. When he felt Harry was hard enough he bent down and pressed his lips to the head. He flicked his tongue against the soft skin and looked up at Harry as he did so.

Harry bit his lip in anticipation as Louis began spreading kisses along his shaft, licking it sporadically. "Is this good?" He asked, looking up.

Harry moaned, bucking his hips forward. "Y-yeah."

Louis smiled, feeling more confident as he fit Harry's head in his mouth. He stayed there for a moment before allowing his mouth to take more. When he felt he couldn't go, he pulled his mouth away and back again, bobbing his head.

He wanted nothing more than to make Harry feel good.

Harry grunted as he watched Louis suck him off while massaging his balls. It was so fucking exhilarating.

Seven minutes. That's how long it took for Harry to shoot strings of cum onto Louis' beautiful face, a surprising request from the younger boy..

And who was Harry to deny him?


End file.
